SUPER BOWL 42!
by Velvetnight-OF DOOM
Summary: As the two most powerful business owners in the country prepare for the Super Bowl, they get drunk and use their eldest children as gambling pawns...football fans: there's not much in here. KAGXSESSH! Rated M for some coarse language and lemons later on.


A/N: Fluffy-sama and Kago-chan fanfic based upon the events of February 3, 2008 in Glendale, Arizona. I hope all you readers enjoy this for it was something that kept me awake all night. 

"Hey, Akira," a very drunk, very jolly Inutaisho boomed.

"What?" another very drunk demon replied.

"Want to bet? On the game?"

"What kind of bet?"

"If the Patriots lose, our eldest children will mate," the die-hard Patriots fan suggested.

Taking another swig of the beer in his hand, Akio, Kagome's stepfather, agreed. Sesshomaru was a fine man, and he would take good care of his step-daughter, should, by some long shot, the undefeated New England Patriots (A/N: I am a die hard Giants fan) did lose. The two men shook hands just as Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame entered the room.

"Leave it to the two old men to get hammered and start betting before the game even begins. The game is still two and a half hours away, Pops." Inuyasha commented, putting the car keys on the hook by the door.

"I know, but it is still the opportune moment to bet, and I have entered an excellent one."

"What on earth could you possibly bet with? You promised Izayoi no more gambling," Sesshomaru interjected.

"Yes, but this is hardly gambling, seeing how it will be good for everyone involved." Inutaisho replied, finishing off his beer. Kagome walked to the fridge and got him another one, she knew that demon hangovers can be pretty bad, since they drink more than they can handle, forcing their demon to take over. Best to keep him drunk, so he'd make it through the game.

"What a kid, look at this. You taught her well Akio." Inutaisho said, taking the bottle from Kagome.

"So what exactly ARE you betting on?" Kagome asked, sitting down, next to Sesshomaru, by some fluke of fate, seeing as how everyone wanted to sit with their boyfriend/girlfriend (imagine that!).

"We are betting on the game, of course!" Akio responded quickly.

"And what exactly are the stakes, seeing how you promised not to gamble anymore." Sesshomaru queried, cocking an eyebrow.

"You…" Inutaisho answered his firstborn.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Sesshomaru turned to his father. Kagome smiled a little to herself.

"Your dad bet you?" She said, still smiling. She and Sesshomaru had been friends forever, it seemed. He was always there for her, as long as she could remember. 6 years her senior, he was always VERY protective of her. To tell the truth, he LOVED her, but would he ever admit it to anyone but himself, no. 

Sesshomaru's POV:

God, why does she have to smile like that? It's so wrong for me to love her! Stop thinking about her! It will never happen! But those lips, that mouth, I could almost…Oh God! I'm leaning in, act cool act cool be you. You're just inches from that gorgeous mouth. I wonder what she tastes like, she smells so good, like cherry blossoms, no, the ocean, no, blueberries, wait, I know, black currant. Maybe it's a mix of them all. My inner demon is begging me to take her here. No, I couldn't let that happen, not again.

"Don't even go there, bitch," I said, knowing my words stung her, even though I always talked to her like that. I was instantly sorry. Wait, did I just feel sorry? No this is not right, not right at all.

_Kagome's POV:_

_What is he doing? Why's he leaning in like that? He's tried to scare me before, but this tops it all. "Don't even go there bitch," ouch, that hurt. He can probably smell my pain, and fear for that matter. Be strong, it doesn't matter, I stopped hurting for him a long time ago, when his harsh words in the bitter cold made me start cutting._

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**It was winter and the snow was all around. It was a calm, cold night in mid-December and Sesshomaru had Kagome by the hand, leading her stealthily through the garden maze, avoiding the rest of their friends. She was curious as to where they were going, so she asked. He turned on her with a red tint starting to leak into his beautiful, clear, amber eyes.**_

"_**Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, knowing what was happening, trying to get away. There were only two things he could have done, and neither of which did she want to be a part of, ESPECIALLY not the victim of. She used her miko powers when he refused to let go. This was not her time to die; she kept saying that to herself. It burned him and she was sorry, until the next two seconds elapsed.**_

"_**I hate you," he said venomously.**_

"_**I'm sorry," Kagome replied.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So why are you betting me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well it's not just you. Kagome too." Inutaisho replied, looking at his son.

"Crazy drunk demon says whaaat?" Kagome jumped in, confused and afraid she already knew what the bet was about.

"If the Patriots lose today, you and Sesshomaru will mate. If the Giants lose, we will forget this ever happened." Inutaisho informed them.

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND MAKE THAT KIND OF A LIFE CHOICE FOR SOMEONE!" Kagome yelled at her stepfather, the rest of the group had already gone. All that remained in the room were Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inutaisho, and Akio.

WITH SESSHOMARU:

"Father you know how I feel about her," I started to raise my voice in the inu-demon language, a series of barks and growls. Kagome couldn't understand it, but she knew some words so it was easier to talk about her. 

"Son, does she have your mate scents?" Akio asked seriously, also in the demon language. Kagome left the room, she must've sensed the conversation was about her.

"Yes, actually, she does. Since the second I met her, I knew she had all of my mate scents. It drives me up the friggin' wall every time I see her and I know she will never feel the same way…not after what happened." I said, casting my eyes out the window and looking to the blue skies for consolation.

"Wh-what happened?" Akio asked, especially intrigued to know.

"My demon blood almost took over one time when I was around Kagome. My inner beast was too strong willed for me to contain any longer and I did something stupid. I almost raped her and made her my mate, there and then in the gardens. I have hated myself every second of everyday for what I almost did. Thank God she is a miko or- or I don't know what would've happened." I explained, deeply sorry and wishing I could die and not have to deal with this pain anymore. I knew that until Kagome willingly became my mate, I would be forever guilty and I would never cease the pain I inflicted upon myself everyday I saw her. 

_WITH KAGOME:_

'_Besides, if they really want me, they can come and drag me out of my room, kicking and screaming. I'm not gonna marry that dirt bag,' I decided, walking fast through the hallways until I reached my room. I flopped facedown on my bed and cried at the realization that if things didn't work out, I would be a married woman, technically. I decided to do something to get her mind off the game and the subsequent bet. I rose from my tearstained place on the bed and opened the door to my walk in closet._

_I put on a white camisole with the crimson sakura and honeycomb logo, indicating Akio and Inutaisho's business. I also wore a pair of crimson red Capri sweatpants with my nickname "Shawty" down the left leg. I then left my room and walked down the hall, past the different hallways, studies and bedrooms._

_As I passed Father's office, with the hi-def television screen mounted on the wall, I heard a piece of the conversation/argument._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Sesshomaru yelled._

"_WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT IT!" Inutaisho shouted back._

"_SHE WILL NEVER WILLINGLY BE MY MATE AND SHE'S LIABLE TO TRY TO RUN AWAY FROM ME AFTER WHAT I DID TO HER!"_

"_Did you ever tell her you were sorry?" Akio asked, knowing how Sesshomaru was feeling._

"_I tried a million different ways, but each time, it felt so trivial, like what I'd done could never be properly apologized for."_

'_Oh my God! He never told me he actually knew what he was doing. I always figured he was blind to it or he was ignoring it. Wait, did he say he's sorry! That's so unlike him!' My thoughts were racing through my mind at a thousand miles a second. I heard footsteps heading toward the door and figured it was time to scram. I kept walking down the corridors toward the room Akio set aside for me so I could do my homework; you see I'm a dance student. It's always been who I am. I attend the Tokyo School for the Arts. Eventually, I'll get my business degree and work at the company, but for now, I'll live my life. I am 16 after all! OH MY GOD! I'll be a child bride! This sucks…_


End file.
